BONES FC
='INTRODUCTION'= This club was created on a rainy day, June 10th 2009 and started out and after a quick manager search, the Chairman Top Dog agreed with former Gaffer of the Crazy Gang, Mr. Barry "BEASTY" Fry as there manager in Div 7 in Season 15 with ASI 76,708 & average skills points on 9,56.... Wants too establish the club, BONES FC'', ''among the best in England & Continental on a 100 years plan, like the best club in the world .........LIVERPOOL FC'.….. Best of luck too both! ๑۩۞۩๑'YOU’LL NEVER WALK ALONE'๑۩۞۩๑ ='CLUB RECORDS'= Club Records Within 1st team, Since Season 15: Most Appearances: 181, Albert "CAT" Pardoe (S15 - Present) All Time Leading Goal Scorer: 44, Rick Huddlestone (S15 - S20) All Time Leading Assists: 28, Rick Huddlestone (S15 - S20) Most Goals In A Single Game: 4''', Rick Huddlestone (S17) Biggest League Win Home: '''10-0, BONES FC vs Forza Athletic (S17) Biggest League Win Away: 1-5, Gulia FC vs BONES FC (S20) Biggest Cup Win: 5-1, BONES FC vs IRONS (S19) Biggest League Defeat Home: 0-6, BONES FC vs GOLDENBALLS FC (S18) Biggest League Defeat Away: 5-2, Cobra FC vs BONES FC (S18) Biggest Cup Defeat: 1-6, BONES FC vs LILY WHITES (S18) Longest Winning Streak: 6''' (S17) Longest Unbeaten Streak: '''12 (S18=2 / S19=10) Most Defeats In A Row: 5''' (S18) Longest Streak Without A Win: '''5 (S18) Highest Home Attendance: 21,989 vs Evo Boys (League - S20) Higest Amount Of Points: 71 (S17) Higest Amount Of Scored League Goals: 67 (S17) Lowest Amount Of Conceded League Goals: 27 (S17) Highest Fanbase: 8,854 (S20) 'LEAGUE & CUP HISTORY' European History: N/A Cup History: Season 21: Round x Season 20: Round 6 Season 19: Round 4 Season 18: Round 6 Season 17: Round 6 Season 16: Round 2 Season 15: N/A League History: Season 21: xx - Div 4/25, Score: xx-xx - xx Points Season 20: 5th - Div 4/25, Score: 56-36 - 59 Points Season 19: 6th - Div 4/25, Score: 52-37 - 53 Points Season 18: 10th - Div 4/25, Score: 49-52 - 48 Points Season 17: 1st, League Champions - Div 5/75, Score: 67-27 - 71 Points Season 16: 7th, League Runner-up - Div 6/255, Score: 38-31 - 49 Points Season 15: 1s'''t, '''League Champions** - Div 7/675, Score: 8-3 - 42 Points ** '6 Games 'PLAYERS STATS Centurions Games For BONES FC: 181, Albert "CAT" Pardoe - (S15 – Present) 117, Rick Huddlestone - (S15 – S20) 98, Alpay "MARDY" Mardin - (S17 – Present) Centurions Goals For BONES FC: N/A Top 5 On Most MoM For BONES FC: 16, Albert "CAT" Pardoe 15, Rick Huddlestone 9''', Derrick "HARPOON" Warner '''5, Jeremy Ireland 5''', Levi Akiva '''Highest Club Rating Each Season: Season 21: xx Season 20: 6,11, Jenton "CURLY" Shehi Season 19: 6,05, Ashley "MISSILE" Hall Season 18: 6,45, Rick Huddlestone Season 17: 6,03, Aaron O’Dwyer Season 16: 6,48, Michael Netherfield Season 15: 7,13, Albert "CAT" Pardoe Club Top Score Each Season : Season 21: xx Season 20: 18, Jenton "CURLY" Shehi Season 19: 15, Levi Akiva Season 18: 20, Dorin Vizitiu Season 17: 14, Aaron O’Dwyer Season 16: 10, Rick Huddlestone Season 15: 3''', Rick Huddlestone '''Player Awards: MVP Of The Year: N/A Top Score Of The Year: N/A '''U21 MVP Of The Year':' Stu "ZERO" Wells (GK), Rating '''6,28' In 18 games - Div 6/6 (S20) Tsvetan "HYPNOTIC" Sirakov (GK), Rating 5,70 In 20 games - Div 6/6 (S19) Trevor Wilkinson (FC), Rating 6,19 In 26 games - Div 7/18 (S18) U21 Top Score Of The Year: N/A 'TRANSFERS' Highest Transfer Money In A Season Received: 409,4 mill On 24 Players (S20) Paid: 341,2 mill On 26 Players (S20) Highest Transfer Fee Received - Top 5: 87,9 Mill: Daniel Edwards (S21) 73,8 '''Mill: Clayton Holme (S20) '''69,6 Mill: Michael Netherfield (S15) 58,5 Mill: Dick Morrison (S20) 55,0 Mill: Chris Dickov (S21) Highest Transfer Fee Paid - Top 5: 75,6 Mill: Jenton "CURLY" Shehi (S20) 74,8 Mill: Soares. "ZICO" Reis (S20) 63,0 Mill: James "CLINT" Eastwood (S21) 56,4 Mill: Shaun "POP EYE" Sayer (S21) 52,5 Mill: Frejlif "DANE" Bannick (S21) CURRENT FIRST TEAM PLAYERS Goalkeepers Outfielders Last updated 2010-08-26 ' 'YOUTH's The Pulls Each Season: Season 21: Robbie Jevon, Season 20: Dan Sugar, Sam Smith, Joey Gallagher, Albert Tyler, Sam McDonald, Lee Tanner Season 19: Steve Fletcher, Michael Rice, Lee "BULLDOG" Martin, Mark "ICE" Matthews Season 18: David Gerrard, Tom "BOXER" Winterbottom, Matt Shilton Season 17: Harry Jerome Season 16: N/A Season 15: N/A Youth Prospects: Dean "SILKY PAW" Defoe, Bill "CRAZY HORSE" Neill,Andy "THE BEAST" Tudor, Stu "ZERO" Wells, Robert "JEWEL" Robinson, Tom "BOXER" Winterbottom, Alan "KNIFE" Dagnall, Gareth "BANDIT" Craddock, Budisav "PEARL" Đaković, Rob "BUFFER" Davies, Aleksandrs "GUN" Draguns, Soares "ZICO" Reis, Mark "ICE" Matthews, Lee "BULLDOG" Martin, Tsvetan "HYPNOTIC" Sirakov, Michael "PITBULL" Dzemaili,Jannick "VIKING" Jensen, Bledar "DIXIE" Qato, 'TM BUDDIES' ALLSTARZ FC SPARTA AMARA BLACKBURN ROVERITES GERRARDS X1 MOMBASA YOUNGSTER SHANKS ARMY WEDNESBURY ALBION FC 'ETERNAL LEAGUE GAMES' Updated Last 2010-08-25 ''' *Games: '''180 *W='86', D='43', L='51' *Score: 276 - 190 176 kampe – W=84, D=42, L=50 - 270-186 (S15 – S20) Category:English Football Clubs Category:Football Clubs Category:English Competitions